


Silent Nights Away from Camp

by Voyan



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breaking and Entering, Christmas Smut, Condoms, Doggy Style, Lube, M/M, Masks, Safe Sane and Consensual, Surprises, counselor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyan/pseuds/Voyan
Summary: Counselor Jason Voorhees has a little private time to himself on his short winter break. Or he would, if his boyfriend Michael didn't have a surprise in store.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jason Voorhees
Kudos: 35





	Silent Nights Away from Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned anonymously as a gift for @Junkmix on Twitter! The setting is inspired by her 'Counselor Jason' AU series of art and comics.

The winter snow falls on the tranquil Camp Crystal Lake. In the administrative building sits one Pamela Voorhees, quietly working through an itinerary for the short winter burst of children soon to appear. Alone she sits, prioritizing her peace and quiet as the frozen solid lake collects small snowdrifts to make a sparkling array for nobody else to see.    
  
All of which went to explain why Jason Voorhees, typically a counselor at said camp, was comfortably situated in his home alone for the night! Mask hung up on the coat rack and a warm bath running to let him soak for a comfortable few minutes. Mom wasn’t gonna be home till  _ late _ , so Jason got the quiet bliss of having the whole place to himself.    
  
Or, at least he thought.    
  
While the bathwater ran, a key found itself latched into the backdoor. A Shape slipped through the barely opened door, their heavy boots finding nothing but silence on the carpeted floor. The water cut out, and the sloshing of water indicated that a large bundle of lovable muscle had sunk himself into the tub. Perfect.    
  
The assailant made their way through the house effortlessly, knowing exactly where to step, where they wouldn’t be heard by the gently humming giant busily sudsing himself up. All the shape needed to do was slip into the man’s bedroom, and wait. A fairly long wait, considering Jason had decided to really soak it up. He had an entire week off after all! As much as he loved his work at Crystal Lake, he knew when to take a bit of personal time.    
  
Eventually, though, he emerged. Drained the tub, dutifully toweled himself off to total dryness within the confines of the bathroom, and  _ finally _ stepped out into the hallway towards his room. Being a purveyor of public safety, he immediately noticed his door slightly ajar. Had he left it like that? No, even if he had, he definitely didn’t leave his  _ lamp on inside the room. _ Cautiously, Jason approached the doorway. Maybe it was a mistake, but if it wasn’t he needed to be ready for a good old-fashioned grapple. Slowly, he swung the door inward, naked body tensed for whoever may be inside.    
  
What he didn’t expect was a man in a latex Santa mask, complete with a red robe completed by fluffy white trim. Legs uncrossed beneath the robe, the Santa Shaped Man leaning forward and tapping something with his index finger. Beside him, a little statuette rang out a mechanical “ _ Ho ho ho! _ ”    
  
Jason was further confused as the man stood up, holding out a card in a matching black glove he couldn’t think of anything better to do than take. While he glanced down to read it, his peripherals caught the robe coming undone, a very familiar physique being exposed as an even more familiar handwriting read.    
  
~ **Chimney Inspector~**

Oh.    
  
_ It clicked.  _ Jason couldn’t believe himself, gawking at the sight of his boyfriend’s cock slung up one side of a bright red thong. With the card tucked away between two digits, Jason hurriedly signed out.    
  
[Mike! What are you thinking! You scared me!]   
  
Wordlessly, Michael slid a glove-clad thumb into the front band of his thong.  _ This is what he was thinking. _ Jason couldn’t believe the absolute dramatics of this attempt at foreplay. What he could believe less was that he was kind of getting into it.    
  
Well…   
  
He  _ did _ have the week off…   
  
Maybe it was time to really treat himself. 

[Okay, fast though!] Jason was getting into this idea, but he wasn’t about to turn into one of those  _ flagrant philanderers _ like that pair of counselors he had to keep catching on the property.    
  
With purpose and dedication in his naked stride, Jason made his way over to and stuck his hand under the hiding spot made up of safety machete 3 and 4 (of which his mother gladly provided, for safety). From it he pulled out a string of condoms (of which mom did  _ not _ know about, despite their safety). A little shift came from behind, and Jason could almost feel Mike rolling his eyes.    
  
[Safe sex is important.] Michael tilted his head down to eyeball the rubber, making Jason wait entirely too long before slowly reaching across the space between them and claiming it. Then pointing down.    
  
Slowly, Jason approached. Of course Michael wanted him to do it, the mute man had always been a bit of a voyeur. Eager to watch his boyfriend in the dim light peel the holiday thong off his chiseled hips, expression warming up as the heavy slab of cock bounced lively and free from its confines. Jason hummed with a touch of delight, palming over the leaky tip of the member and smearing the fluids around to make it shine in the low lamplight. Above him, he could hear Michael’s breathing deepen. While it usually got intense fast for Mike, it at least told Jason he was doing a good job~    
  
Jason decided to indulge down there for just a little bit. Fist wrapped gently around Michael’s heft, twisting gently as the light grip smears the prenut across his shaft. Above him, Mike grunted and gasped. Just watching. Letting Jason play with his food for a little bit before what came next. So play Jason did, thumb circling the underside of his boyfriend’s crown, tongue anxiously flitting out to give it a few quick laps with the flat of it. The naked man was still a little anxious about giving proper head since his last attempt felt awkward and hurt his jaw just a smiiiidge. So he’d content his boyfriend with curls of the tongue that made him gasp and twists of his fist that forced his thighs to twitch. With enough attention paid, Jason plucked the rubber from Michael’s grasp and unwrapped it. Michael grunted in response, but safe sex was important! He carefully rolled the latex down the heavy member, quietly in awe of how his girth strained the condom.    
  
With foreplay done the man above grew impatient, clasping his lover by the chin and hoisting his head upward. Firmly, but not harshly. A snap of the fingers and a point to the center of the bed was all Jason needed to get the memo. That, and the fact that Michael was panting  _ awfully _ loud. With powerful arms he directed Jason onto his knees, palming the toned ass and even giving it a slightly domineering  _ swat. _

Any complaints Jason could’ve had melted into a sharp gasp as cool fluid drizzled down the crack of his ass, Michael’s degloved hands making eager contact with his boytoy’s bare ass. A thumb massaged the applied lube into Jason’s backdoor, gently loosening the freshly washed hole enough for the thumb to slip in wholesale. A little time was spent warming him up like that. Just straining the edges of his tight ass with a few tugs up and down, eventually shifting to his index finger, then joining with his middle digit. Jason gasped and sighed happily beneath him, his cock bobbing and dripping wasted natural lubricant onto his sheets. Before Jason’s moans got a little  _ too _ insistent, Michael was already on the next step. The cooling sensation of the lube and subsequent warming was slightly lost through the material of the condom, but that was fine. He was mostly interested in what came next. Chimney inspection time.   
  
In unison, they both groaned with the soothing of a deep ache. Michael finally feeling his boyfriend wrapped around his cock for the first time in well over a month and Jason getting those  _ sweet spots _ hit in the first sexual stimulation he’d had in equal time. Counseling responsibly didn’t exactly leave much time for self-pleasure after all! So that obviously meant Jason quickly became the louder of the two, grunting and moaning openly into his sheets as Michael’s hips pendulum  _ clapped _ against his cheeks. Above him the Santa-masked monster of a man only increased his speed, never going much louder than a heavy growling pant.    
  
In the low light, their bodies shone with sweat. Glistening against the rays of a singular lamp while Michael’s body drew lower to the bed, to Jason. Each thrust grinding into depths rarely explored. It was moments like this that made Jason understand his fellow counselors just a little, though only in retrospect. Right now all he could think about was how  _ good _ Michael’s cock stretched him out, grinding against the little bundle of nerves that set off so many fireworks every time he thrust. Sweat made the room feel hotter twice over, the idea of a cold winter completely banished from their minds as Michael struck with unerring accuracy and increasing speed.    
  
Jason was the first to lose the race, clawing at the bed and keening, gasping so obscenely it was a miracle the neighbors didn’t hear. Pent up ropes of spunk sputtered and lanced out of him like an uncorked geyser, splattering the sheets as far up as his pecs in sticky ropes of his seed. Behind him, the moans only encouraged Michael further. Made the man turn into a blur as he knew he didn’t need to pace himself for his boyfriend’s pleasure. Instead, the grunts got louder. All that overstimulation sent violent sparks of delight into Jason’s mind as the world went fuzzy. Thankfully, before pleasure tipped over that tenuous line into too much, Michael locked up.  **Slammed** his hips to the root, and grunted out the duration of his own climax. With the condom on Jason didn’t get to feel the heavy ropes paint his innards, but he still got to enjoy the twitching of Michael’s cock, powerful and desperate for release.    
  
The moment of post-coitus hung over their heads for just a moment, Mike’s torso touched Jason’s back. They remained like that for a moment before the hulk of a would-be Santa pulled out, gently tugging the condom down and tying it off for the trash. Jason flopped on his side, thoroughly spent by the affair but smiling all the same. He’d… probably need a shower, despite his bath. They both would.    
  
Though they’d need to do it fast. For something truly terrifying came from down the hall. The ringing of a phone was heard by and ignored by them both on account of their temporary afterglows. It stopped ringing, and Michael’s blood ran cold as he heard the message play.    
  
“Jason sweetie, mommy got a little lonely without you! You must be in the bath, so I wanted to let you know I’m coming home tonight! See you soooon!”    
  
Jason bolted upright, Michael’s mask twisting to meet his gaze. Pamela knew about them dating, of course. Maybe even about them fucking. But there was  _ no way _ she’d be happy to come home to them in this state.    
  
Oh  _ shit. _

**Author's Note:**

> Find more links and work at https://voyaneer.carrd.co/
> 
> You can find myself at https://twitter.com/voyaneer


End file.
